Zirconis
Zirconis (ジルコニス, Jirukonisu), also known as The Jade Dragon (翡翠の竜, Hisui no Ryū), was one of the many Dragons that was killed by Acnologia and one of the many Dragons brought to the present from the far past that invaded Fiore via the malfunctioning Eclipse Gate. "I don't like humans. Though I don't mind having them for a meal." :—Zirconis in "The King of Dragons". Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Ray Gestaut (English), Takaya Kuroda (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance Zirconis is a giant Dragon with jagged scales. He has a flat skull with a flat nose and a big jaw. His ears taper off to one side and feature darkened ends. He also has two, long strands of hair on his chin. Zirconis' four-fingered claws are complete with dark, shiny talons. On his back, Zirconis sports a large pair of wings, and in between said wings lay a row of spikes that travel down his spine. Zirconis' stomach, contrary to the rest of his body, is smooth, with no visible scales, and is quite muscular. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: Dark Red, Beige * Eye Color: Black with yellow sclera * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Zirconis often acts relaxed and carefree, and, despite thinking of humans as nothing more than a meal for the Dragons, he seems to have no problem conversing with them, finding it quite humorous to scare them. Zirconis has a habit of comically repeating himself and frequently changing his mind. He also dislikes it when people point out his personality flaws. Despite thinking of humans as a Dragon's meal, Zirconis dislikes eating a human with clothing, especially clothing that is sharp and metallic. He is also quite lecherous in another way, stating that he prefers eating women over men, as men taste bad to him. Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Zirconis (Future Self; Deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Powers Magic Abilities * Flight: Zirconis, like many other Dragons, possesses a pair of wings which allow him to freely fly through the air. Techniques Dragon's Roar: Zirconis is capable of utilizing Magic, which he releases as a massive beam of energy from his mouth. Upon contact with the targets, their clothes are completely removed from their person. Zirconis is also capable of releasing his Magic as a small puff, should he only be targeting one person rather than a group. Gallery Physical Abilities Strength level Fighting Style Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Transportation Gallery History Past Over 400 years ago, Zirconis was one of the Dragons who was opposed to the notion of Dragon-Human integration, as he believed that they were nothing but a food source. Later on, during the course of the war, Zirconis would become one of the many Dragons that were killed by Acnologia, the King of Dragons. Synopsis Battles Canon * Mirajane Strauss, Wendy Marvell & Carla vs. Zirconis * Wendy Marvell & Laxus Dreyar vs. Zirconis Non-Canon Events Canon * Dragon Civil War Non-Canon See also External links * Zirconis Fairy Tail Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Deceased